grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Love Sick
|season = 1 |number = 17 |image = 117 Key Map Magnified.jpg |airdate = April 13, 2012 |viewers = 4.96 million |writer = Catherine Butterfield |director = David Solomon |guests = Bree Turner as Rosalee Calvert Claire Coffee as Adalind Schade Jessica Tuck as Catherine Schade |co-stars = Jennifer Lanier as Lab Tech Co-stars |objects = Objects |literary = Donkey Cabbages |previous = |next = }} "'}} is the seventeenth episode of Season 1 of Grimm and the seventeenth episode overall. It first aired on April 13, 2012 on NBC. Synopsis Nick is frantically looking through the trailer looking for what the key might unlock. In all the haste, Nick spills a bottle of ink onto the key. Seeing a pattern imprinted on his fingers, he presses the key onto a piece of paper. The pattern looks like it is missing something. Just then, Juliette calls Nick, reminding him not to be late for their dinner with Adalind and Hank. At the police station, Captain Renard is getting in his car. Just then, a gun is pressed against his neck by Thomas Woolsey. Renard knows him, he is his cousin's bodyguard; Renard's cousin wants to meet him. At an abandoned warehouse parking lot, Renard's cousin says that the family wants action. Renard tells him that he has been calculating his moves carefully. His cousin cautions him, if he does not give them the key, the family will take the Grimm and find it themselves. Renard then grabs Woolsey's gun and shoots his cousin, Anton Krung, and Woolsey. He then drives off. When Nick arrives at the restaurant, he remembers that Hank's date is the same person that tried to kill Aunt Marie. Nick does not want to have dinner with Adalind and keeps throwing hints to what Adalind really is (a Hexenbiest). After Adalind excuses herself to the restroom, Nick follows her. He confronts her in the stairway, telling her to stay out of Hank's life. She threatens to scream if Nick does not let her go, and she tells Nick that there is nothing that can stop them. An angry Nick is in the restroom when Hank comes in. Hank asks what is going on with Nick, Nick says it is an issue between him and Juliette. Hank tells Nick that he got a call about a murder, Nick says he has to take Juliette home then he will go to the scene. At the scene, Nick and Hank are greeted by Wu. After applying chap-stick to his lips, Wu decides to take a bite. Nick is shocked and asks Wu why he did that, Wu responds like nothing happened. Wu thinks that the two men shot each-other, but they will need to investigate. Hank asks Nick how this one will turn out, Nick thinks Hank is talking about the murder but Hank is really talking about him and Adalind. Nick says that Hank and Adalind's relationship will not work out. Hank spots a cell phone under the call and asks another investigator for a baggie. The cell phone might help the police find the murderer. Wu then eats the whole of his chap-stick. Renard is at Catherine's house, who is Adalind's mom. He reassures her that if her daughter brings Renard the key, Catherine's debt will be paid. After she inquires what Renard will do after he has the key, Renard replies, "Those who help will be remembered and rewarded. Those who don't will be forgotten." As Renard leaves, Catherine looks into a mirror; Renard tells her not to look in the mirror too much. Back at the station, Wu decides to buy a soda from a vending machine. Upon receiving the soda and some change, Wu decides to eat some coins and wash it down with soda. Hank and Nick are talking with Renard and going over the evidence they have compiled so far. Nick suspect that there might be a second vehicle that drove away, carrying a third man. Hank says they found a cell phone at the scene. Renard, looking concerned, asks if they have accessed the data on it yet. They says they have to send it to the lab since it won't turn on and probably broke when it hit the ground. Wu meets Hank and Nick and tells them info on the airline records that he has reviewed, he opens with some comical lines that don't get noticed. Wu says that both of the victim's guns were checked in with customs, so both guns "knew each other." Wu then "waits for laugh again" then imitates tapping on a fake microphone. Noticing Wu is not himself, Hank says that it is late and they can pick up the investigation in the morning. Hank is tired and mad he had to cut his date with Adalind short. As Hank leaves, Nick tells him that he will take the phone down to evidence. Alone with Wu, Nick asks him if he is feeling okay. Wu admits that he has been having some stomach problems and has been gaining weight. Nick then suggests that it was something that Wu has been eating. Wu says he has been eating okay. Wu then tells Nick that he is going to pass out. He then passes out on the floor, everyone rushes to help him. Nick tells someone to call a medic over, as he tries to do CPR. Since everyone is distracted helping Wu, Renard sees the opportunity to snatch the cell phone. When no one is looking, he puts the phone in his pocket. in Hexenbiest form at her house.]] Adalind is arriving home after the short dinner with Hank, Nick and Juliette. After putting up her coat, she senses an intruder is in her house and morphs into her Hexenbiest form. The intruder also morphs into a Hexenbiest. Adalind recognizes that it is her mom and greets her. When her mom asks her how things are going, Adalind says that her mission involves getting the key from Nick, a Grimm. Her mom tells her that she must succeed and asks her if she still loves Renard. Adalind says that she still loves him. Adalind's phone rings and it is Hank, her mom allows her to answer it. Hank wants to have dinner with her tonight, Adalind says she can't since her mom is with her and they have not talked in a long time, she says she can have dinner tomorrow. Hank is satisfied, since he is spying on her outside her window, and agrees to have dinner tomorrow. At the hospital, Nick gets news on Wu's condition. The nurse comes over with a plate full of all the stuff he ate. She says he has Pica, a disorder that causes someone to eat inedible items. It could be caused by stress, he definitely needs to get help. Nick vists Monroe to discuss Hank's infatuation with Adalind. Monroe says that she could certainly have done something to Hank. After pompting from Nick he calls Rosalee as she knows more about that sort of thing than he does. Later, Renard is seen with gloves on at his desk. He opens the phone and removes the SIM card and the battery. He then inserts a new SIM card. Once everyone has left the station, Renard puts the phone back on Nick's desk before he leaves for the night. Nick, Monroe and Rosalee go to the spice shop to research what Adalind could have given to Hank. Rosalee finds the list that Adalind gave Freddy and says that it for a vey dangerous recipe which can make someone go from very in love to vey dead. When Monroe and Rosalee are researching on their own they speculate that same potion may be responsible for Wu's condition. Back at Adalind's she is wearing leeches on her face under the direction of her mother to make herself more beautiful. Next day Adalind calls Hank at work to ask him for dinner at her place that night. Renard is at Adalind's house and tells her that she is very powerful. The CSU tech returns the cell phone and reports that the cell phone is completely blank. Nick tries to discuss this with Hank, but Hank is completely distracted by the thought of dinner with Adalind. Rosalee discovers the the potion is Le mort pour l'amour. Nick goes to talk to Captain Renard about the case, and explains his theory about there being a third man involved and theorizes the truth of the event to Renard. Renard says the familes of the victims have strong political connections in Europe and that they will have to let this one go. Press Release Nick and Juliette join Hank for dinner, where Nick discovers Hank’s mystery date is none other than Adalind, the same Hexenbiest who tried to kill Aunt Marie. Meanwhile, Captain Renard takes matters into his own hands when a visit from foreign representatives of his royal bloodline threatens his position. Elsewhere, Monroe and Rosalee are called into action when the lives of Hank and Sgt. Wu hang in the balance. Wesen *Hexenbiest *Blutbad *Fuchsbau Images 117-Hexenbiest spirit.png|The Hexenbiest spirit starting to come out of Adalind. 117-Hexenbiest spirit2.png|The Hexenbiest spirit fully leaving Adalind. Promo images 117promo-Hank.png|Rosalee checks Hank. 117promo-Nick.png|Nick examines the key Aunt Marie gave him. 117promo-flowers.png|Hank gives flowers to Adalind. 117promo-Adalind.png|Adalind morphs. 117-Wu-rug.png|Wu eating his rug. 117-Wu-rug2.png|Wu crawling on his rug. Videos Promo scenes Production Notes * Bree Turner (Rosalee Calvert) was credited as a "special guest star" * Neither Rosalee nor Monroe morphed into their Wesen forms. * Footage from and was used (flashbacks). Kate Burton (Marie Kessler) appeared without credit in the former. Continuity *Swallowing the blood of a Grimm kills the Hexenbiest inhabiting a human body. *Hank and Wu are cured of the spells inflicted on them in . *Adalind Schade's physical attraction to Sean Renard is verified. Trivia *This episode did not introduce any new Wesen species. *Renard's first name, Sean, first revealed by a prop, is verified in dialogue. *The background of the episode's quote image is the same as the one in *Although the episode is cited as being based on "Donkey Cabbages," there is dialogue reminiscent of "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs," such as Renard commenting to Catherine about beauty in the mirror. *The restaurant Nick, Hank, Adalind and Juliette have dinner in is the same one shown in . *This episode and are both based off "Donkey Cabbages". Unanswered Questions *What will become of Adalind now? *Where does the map that the key creates lead to? Category:Catherine Schade Episodes